


Chains of Evolution

by ThatPieDough



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Optimized Eugenics Lab, Rapture (BioShock), Smuggling, Three Act Play, kashmir restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPieDough/pseuds/ThatPieDough
Summary: It’s the height of life in Rapture and the coming New Year holds the potential of even bigger and better things. For two brothers, Reid and Fredric Morrison, those things come with great sacrifice.Andrew Ryan takes pride in knowing that his city accommodates some of the greatest scientific minds the world above scorned. If only he knew that the price of scientific achievement far outweighs the cost of what’s at stake. Will the unbreakable bond between brothers have the chance to withstand the troubles ahead? Or will it prove to be just another link in the Great Chain?





	1. Characters & Settings

**Author's Note:**

> This brief three act play was originally written by my best friend and myself in 2015. Enjoy!

#### Characters (in order of importance):

  * Reid Morrison - Protagonist
  * Fredric “Freddy” Morrison - Reid’s older brother
  * Rosemary O’Conner - Reid’s love interest
  * Eldridge Vang - Deputy
  * Willian Tate - Leader of the smugglers
  * Althea Fay - Rosemary’s friend; smuggler
  * Brandon Ward - Smuggler 1
  * Zane Valentine - Smuggler 2
  * Rida Lane - Optimized Eugenics lab assistant
  * Vang’s men
  * Waiter

  


#### Setting:

It’s the eve of the New Year of 1958-59 in the city of Rapture, a great utopia far beneath the sea. The action takes place in the Kashmir restaurant, women’s clothing store, and Optimized Eugenics laboratory.


	2. Act One

[A bustling of merry conversation and laughter is heard along with the clinking of wine glasses. The curtain rises. The dining area of the Kashmir restaurant is seen. The room is dimly lit by lamps and chandeliers. Center stage, a young man, Reid Morrison, is sitting, glancing up from his wrist watch to around the room occasionally. He and his elder brother, Fredric Morrison, had planned to celebrate the New Year together, but Fredric is now half an hour late. As Reid checks his watch again, a waiter approaches the table.]

**Waiter.** Shall I bring you something, sir? Another drink perhaps?

**Reid.** (sighs) No, no, thank you. I’m still, uh, waiting for someone.

**Waiter.** Very well, sir. (exits)

[Reid turns to observe the fellow restaurant patrons and thinks back to earlier that same evening. Light fades and comes up again on the right side of the stage. There we see Reid leaning against the counter of a women’s clothing store. He is speaking to Rosemary O’Conner, the store’s cashier and Reid’s love interest.]

**Reid.** So, Rosie, I was wondering if you had any plans for this evening. Fredric and I are going to head on over to the Kashmir for a few drinks. (grins boyishly)

**Rosemary.** (laughs) Oh, you boys are always up to no good, aren’t you?

**Reid.** Come on, Rosie, it’ll be fun, plus it’s New Years. It’s only right to celebrate, even if it does cause a bit of a ruckus.

**Rosemary.** Thanks, but I already have plans set. I promised Althea a girls night out.

**Reid.** (straightens up, hitting his hands on the counter twice) Alright, have it your way. You’ll just have to owe me a date later on, you hear?

**Rosemary.** (smiles) You betcha, hun. Now go on and have fun. Tell Freddy-boy that I said “hello” for me?

**Reid.** (calls out on his way out of the door) Will do!

[Light fades out and back up to center stage where Reid is watching people celebrate. Checking his watch again, he sighs and turns back around. He glances down to see a note on the table. On the note is scrawled ‘Reid’ in his brother’s unmistakable writing. He looks around suspiciously before picking it up. The note read:

_“Dear Reid,_  
_I’m having a bit of a holdup in the lab._  
_BIG things are happening, I tell you, buddy!_  
_Sorry, but I won’t be able to make it tonight._  
_Happy New Year, Reid. I hope it’s a good one._  
_Your brother, Fredric”._]

**Reid.** (confused and scowls at paper) What does he mean, “hope it’s a good one”? It’s like he thinks he’ll miss the whole year… Maybe Rosie’s seen him.

[Reid stuffs the note in his pocket and swiftly leaves the restaurant. Curtain falls.]


	3. Act Two

[Off in the distance, yet all around, fast paced music is heard among the bustling city. Curtain rises. Reid is quickly approaching the women’s clothing store. He suddenly side steps to narrowly avoid running into a group of ecstatic children running with sparklers. Shaking his head, he chuckles to himself. Upon reaching the front door, the sign says ‘CLOSED’.]

**Reid.** Hm, that’s odd. The shop’s usually still open to let ladies get their last minute party outfits. (sees Rosemary’s purse sitting on the counter) Great, she’s still here. (opens the door, walks inside, and approaches the counter) Rosie? Rosie, you here?

[An echoing thud is heard from the back room. Reid goes to investigate. He stumbles upon locals Willian Tate, Brandon Ward, and Zane Valentine standing around a pile of spilt religious items from an overturned box. Reid also sees Rosemary and Althea Fay paused in their efforts to place similar boxes behind the store’s storage shelves.]

**Willian.** Dang it! Way to go, Brandon.

**Brandon.** Don’t look at me, boss. Zane stepped on my foot. (looks up and notices Reid) Uh, guys? (nods to Reid)

[Everyone looks at Reid.]

**Rosemary.** Reid?

**Willian.** Reid, buddy. This, uh, this-this isn’t what it looks like, I assure you.

**Reid.** (raising his hands up in front of himself) Calm down, Tate. I’m not going to rat you guys out, promise. I just came by to talk to Rose.

[Rosemary walks over to Reid. Brandon and Willian begin to place the items back into the box. Zane goes to the front of the store. Althea resumes putting boxes behind the shelves.]

**Rosemary.** What is it, Reid?

**Reid.** I was wondering if you’ve seen Fredric. He never showed and on top of that, I got a note from him and there was no one there. Has he been here?

**Rosemary.** That’s awfully strange of him, but no, I haven’t seen--

[Zane rushes back into the room in a panic, startling everyone. Heavy beating is heard on the store’s front door.]

**Willian.** (coming to attention) What’s going on out there?

**Zane.** It’s Vang and his men. We have to get out of here!

**Willian.** Alright. Everyone to the passageway! (runs over to another shelf and pulls it open to reveal their way out) Come on, let’s go!

**Althea.** We better hurry or we’ll never make it out before they get in here.

**Brandon.** She’s right, boss. Vang might get us this time.

**Willian.** Just get out, I’ll think of something.

[Althea, Brandon, and Zane go through the opening. Willian motions to Reid and Rosemary.]

**Willian.** Hurry it up you two, that door won’t hold for long.

**Reid.** No, you two go. I’ll distract ‘em long enough for you all to be long gone.

**Rosemary.** But--

**Reid.** (makes his way to the front while Willian pulls Rosemary into the passage) Go, hurry!

[The shelf closes on the passage as the front door is kicked in. Deputy Eldridge Vang and his men enter. Vang points his gun at Reid while the men rush into the back room.]

**Eldridge.** Well, well, Mr. Morrison. Wasn’t expecting you to be here. Where are your buddies?

**Reid.** (hands up) I don’t know what you’re talking about. I just came to get my purse-- I mean Rose’s purse.

**Eldridge.** Yeah, yeah, likely story. I’m afraid you’re going to have to come with me.

[BOOM! Outside the store, a bright orange fire light is seen. Like a firework display had gone terribly wrong. This attracts Vang’s attention long enough for Reid to slip past him into the crowds of celebratory people. Curtain falls.]


	4. Act Three

[Dress shoes clacking and heavy panting is heard. Curtain rises. Reid is seen running down the walkway to the lab where Fredric works, Optimized Eugenics. Middle aged woman, Rida Lane, the main lab assistant, is seen closing the lab’s main door.]

**Reid.** Wait! (reaches Rida, panting out) Please, please, I have to get in to see my brother!

**Rida.** (slightly startled by Reid’s yelling) No, I’m sorry, but unauthorized personnel aren’t allowed in the lab.

**Reid.** Please, it’s urgent, I need to see him. Here, look at this-- (pulls out his volunteer lab assistant ID card; while doing so, a photograph of him and Fredric falls to the floor) See? It’s alright, I have clearance to be here. Please, just let me inside.

**Rida.** (stoops to pick up the photograph; she looks at it deep in thought and doesn’t hear a word he says) Wait, hold on, Fredric? You’re Fredric’s brother?

**Reid.** Yeah, yeah, Fredric Morrison! I’m Reid Morrison. Fredric’s my older brother. Do you know where I can find him?

**Rida.** Yes, he’s back in Room 42, left corridor… (hands over the photograph cautiously) ...but I wouldn’t suggest you going back there.

**Reid.** Oh, thank you, thank you! Thank you so much! You won’t regret it! (runs off down the proper corridor)

**Rida.** (watching him leave, her face contorts into a look of grief, her eyes welling with sorrow; she turns to leave and mumbles) I already do… (exits and curtain falls)

[Curtain rises. Reid reaches the door to the lab. Rests his right hand on the door jamb catching his breath. He calls out to his brother.]

**Reid.** Fredric, it’s me, Reid. Fredric? (enters the code to the door, watching it slide open slowly, ready to burst in firing questions) Why didn’t you show?-- (breathily gasps out at the scene before him)

[Beyond the bright light coming from in the lab, inhuman groaning and the whirling of a great drill is heard. Slow, heavy, clanking footsteps are nearing Reid from behind a thick glass pane where test subjects are usually held.]

**Reid.** (begins to whimper, backing into the wall opposite of the doorway, faltering slightly) F-Freddy…?

[Lights fade. Curtain falls.]


End file.
